If I Could Stay One More Night
by anna.ahn
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu bisa tinggal satu hari lebih lama? Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun. Choons. Produce 101 's Fanfic


if i could stay one more night

Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun

Shihyun menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya tergulung selimut, Dan hanya wajah tampan nya yang terlihat. Shihyun mengalihkan padangannya ke sisi kiri, menatap dua tempat tidur kecil di pojok kamar. Tempat tidur 'anak - anak' mereka. Tolbi dan Lucy. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju dua kucing kecil yang menemani hari - harinya selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Tolbi perlahan, membuat sang kucing hitam putih itu menggeliat pelat.

"Ssh, Tetap tidur, sayang. Kau tidak mau membangunkan adikmu kan," ucap Shihyun pelan.

Kini ia berganti mengelus telinga kucing yang lebih kecil. "Lucy ah, Mommy loves you and your brother. You know it, right?"

Ia menatap sedih kedua kucing itu, tidak rela bahwa ia akan meninggalkan mereka. Mata Lucy terbuka dan ia mengeong lemah. "Mommy will miss you, sweety,"

Kini Tolbi ikut mengeong lemah. "Jangan begitu doong. Nanti Mommy tidak jadi pergi. Mommy harus benar - benar pergi kali ini,"

Shihyun memantapkan dirinya sebelum berjalan menuju nakas di kamar itu. Ia meletakkan secarik kertas kuning di atas meja nakas. Sekali lagi, ia memandang laki - laki yang masih saja tertidur lelap. Dengan menyeret tasnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Tolbi dan Lucy mengikutinya dari belakang. Shihyun menyempatkan sekali lagi melihat kamar tidurnya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Mianhae Hyung, Saranghae," Ucap Shihyun lirih sebelum ia menutup pintu.

Yongguk terbangun karena ia merasakan cakaran di wajahnya. Ia menemukan Tolbi mencakar wajahnya dan Lucy duduk di dadanya.

"Aigoo Kenapa kalian sudah membangunkan appa sepagi ini," Yongguk duduk dan menurunkan Lucy dan Tolbi dari tubuhnya.

Ia melirik alarm di nakas dan menemukan sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi, biasanya Tolbi membangunkanya pada pukul 9. Yongguk merasa aneh, karena pada jam segini, Shihyun sudah tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Kemana Mommy kalian? Hm? Ia sudah terbangun terlebih dahulu?" Yongguk berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menemukan dapurnya bersih, seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Shihyun?" Yongguk mencari sosok Shihyun ke seluruh ruangan di apartment itu, namun ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

Yongguk mencoba menghubungi ponsel Shihyun, namun ternyata ponsel itu tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu.

Yongguk duduk kembali di tempat tidurnya, ia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Menatap dua kucing yang bergeming di tempat semula.

"Kalian tau kemana mommy pergi?" Yongguk kembali bertanya. Persetan ia terdengar seperti orang gila. Ia harus menemukan Shihyun.

Tolbi dan Lucy naik ke atas nakas, dan mengeong pelan. Yongguk memperhatikan dua kucingnya yang tidak berhenti mengeong. Ia menatap meja nakas nya, Ia ingat tidak ada kertas kuning di atas nakasnya tadi malam. Dengan Segera ia mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

 _ **Dear, Yongguk Hyung**_

 _ **Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tidak disampingmu pagi ini?**_

 _ **Aku pergi Hyung.**_

 _ **Aku merasa aku tidak bisa lagi berada disampingmu. Aku bisa saja bertahan dan pura - pura tidak tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa.**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak ingin hidup dalam kebohongan.**_

 _ **Aku tau aku bukan satu - satunya dalam hidupmu.**_

 _ **Aku tau aku bukan satu - satunya orang yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Aku tau hyung, Aku tau.**_

 _ **Aku tau, ketika kau pulang terlambat, itu bukan karena pekerjaan mu yang menumpuk, tetapi karena kau pergi minum dengan Kenta Hyung.**_

 _ **Aku tau ketika kau menolak ajakan kencan karena ada meeting, itu bukan karena meeting, namun karena Kenta Hyung mengajakmu jalan - jalan.**_

 _ **Aku tau siapa orang yang meneleponmu ketika kita makan malam, dia Kenta Hyung kan?**_

 _ **Aku tau siapa chat yang selalu kau balas setiap saat kau bersama ku, chat nya kan?**_

 _ **Aku bodoh ya Hyung. Aku tau kau berselingkuh dibelakangku. Namun aku tetap bertahan. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah tinggal. Jadi tidak ada hati yang terluka...**_

 _ **Seharusnya sejak awal aku pergi. Sejak awal aku tidak bertahan. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah tinggal.**_

 _ **Namun aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. Kalau aku benar - benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu.**_

 _ **If i could stay one more night, aku ingin buktikan padamu aku adalah orang yang pantas kau cintai.**_

 _ **If i could stay one more night, aku ingin buktikan padamu bahwa aku benar - benar mencintaimu.**_

 _ **If i could stay one more night, aku ingin katakan padamu bahwa aku disini ada untukmu.**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, walau hanya satu malam, aku tidak bisa.**_

 _ **Maaf, tapi aku harus benar - benar pergi.**_

 _ **Sampai berjumpa entah kapan Hyung.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Kim Shihyun**_

 _ **PS : Sampaikan pada Tolbi dan Lucy aku menyayangi mereka dan akan merindukan mereka.**_

Yongguk meletakkan Surat itu kembali di atas nakas. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru, meletakkannya di samping kertas kuning. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, terlihat sebuah cincin platinum polos di dalamnya. Ia melirik foto nya dengan Shihyun yang terpajang rapi di atas nakas.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Shihyun email. Walaupun Shihyun meninggalkan ponselnya, Yongguk yakin ia masih akan membuka emailnya.

 _ **To : Shihyun Kim**_

 _ **If you could stay one more night, Kau akan tau aku melakukan semuanya untukmu.**_

 _ **If you could stay one more night, Kau akan tau bahwa aku benar - benar mencintaimu.**_

 _ **If you could stay one more night, Kau akan tau bahwa kau adalah satu - satunya dihidupku.**_

 _ **If you could stay one more night, Kau akan tau bahwa aku ingin menjalani hidupku bersama mu.**_

 _ **Jin Longguo.**_

Seusai mengirim pesan itu, Yongguk menatap jalanan Seoul yang memulai aktivitasnya. Ie menggenggam erat tepi jendela kamarnya. Air matanya menetes.

"Maafkan aku Shihyun-ah, maaf,"

END

HAPPY DEBUT KIM YONGGUK AND KIM SHIHYUN

SPESIAL FANFIC UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA. SENGAJA BIKIN ANGST, GARA GARA YONGGUK NOYOR2 KEPALA SHIHYUN DI VLIVE. SOK JUAL MAHAL LU!

BTW MV NYA SESUATU SEKALI YHA!

Untuk yang biasnya Kenta, maaf nama dia kubawa - bawa di fanfic ini.

maaf juga sedikit telat update nya karena harus stay di kecamatan seharian TT

Review adalah apresiasi, so leave your reeview please...

beri aku semangat di hari - hari suramku TT

See you on next fanfic soon~

Regards,

Anna


End file.
